Stress
by kcatlin
Summary: Lindsay is having a bad day


Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, CBS does.

She was exhausted, her stomach was turning and now her head was pounding from tension and stress, but she didn't dare take anything to help elevate it. To make things worse her case involved a female college student from Wyoming who got caught up in the whole binge drinking. The woman was found to have died from a mixture of Rohypnol and alcohol poisoning; the only thing the CSI's had to figure out was who laced her liquor. The perp was found out to have had a history of it, but no one could prove anything, until now. The guy was not a college student, always going seemingly unnoticed until fingerprints placed him at the scene.

"Hey Montana, you about ready to go, babe?" Danny asked when he stepped into their office.

"WHY do you keep calling me that?" she growled, from the cave she had her head buried in between her arms, "My name is Lindsay! You would think you realize that! We have only been screwing for 2 years now!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, for the first time noticing her head buried in her arms. Gingerly he walked over to her, reaching his hand out to run it over her back but stopping just short.

"I didn't mean ... I'm sorry," he said softly. Then he heard sobs and watched her chest start to constrict like it does when she cries. "What's wrong, baby?"

"How are we going to be good parents if you can't even call me by my name?" she sobbed into her arms.

"I thought you had come to love me calling you Montana," he was trying desperately to think of a way to get her to calm down. "I won't say it again, honey." Then as if getting smacked in the face it hit him, "Wait. What?"

Then she started babbling things he couldn't understand, each word being distorted by her sobs. He couldn't get a word in edge wise so he let her cry it out, his hand running up and down her back. But the word 'parents' kept ringing in his ears.

When her crying finally ceased, "Lindsay, are we gonna have a baby?" he asked when she finally looked up at him.

But she didn't have the chance to talk, because her stomach started turning again. Only this time faster and harder and she pushed Danny out of the way, and fell to her knees in front of the garbage bucket between their desks. He held her hair back for her, running his hand across her back.

When she was done she pulled back to look at him, her face red from exertion and her eyes red and watering. She took several deep breaths to calm herself, then he helped her lean back into her chair.

"You aren't mad are you?" she asked softly after a few seconds.

"What?! No! Of course not. We didn't plan it but you didn't do this alone either," he said. He looked at her as if asking for permission and then laid his hand on her belly.

Neither of them noticed the person on the other side of the door, until they heard tapping on the glass. "It sounds like you could use this," Hawkes said through the crack in the door, a can of ginger ale and a pack of crackers in his hand.

"Thanks but I don't think it will help," she smiled at him from her chair.

"Wait. Why does he know before me?" Danny asked upset his friend knew about the pregnancy before he did.

"I heard her throwing up," Hawkes explained.

"Danny, I haven't told anyone yet, honey," she said softly, "I think Shel is just trying to be a good doctor friend."

"Your secret is safe with me," Sheldon grinned happily at them, handing the food to Danny, "Congratulations you two. You should try to at least eat the crackers, you are keeping your body up for two now. Have you seen a doctor yet?"

Danny looked at her, "Not yet. But I will make an appointment today."

"Take your girl home and let her get some rest, Messer. Your kid is gonna make her exhausted for the first few months," Sheldon said before waving goodbye.

"Thanks Shel," Lindsay called after him.

Standing up Danny held out his hand to her, "You ready to go home now Lindsay?"

She took it and let him pull her up, "That's not my name," she smiled at him softly.

Smiling, he pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her back, "You ready to go home, Montana?" he drawled.

"Are we going to be okay?" she asked leaning her head against his chest.

"Duh," he said, when she pulled back to look at him, he kissed her lips, "Yeah we are, Montana. Yeah we are."


End file.
